Reaksjoner Til Legenden
by OdoTheHero
Summary: OVERSETTELSE! AU Sirius blir fri etter turneringen og er Harrys verge. Alt er normalt til Harry glipper noe som får Sirius & Remus til å innse at de ikke vet om Harrys første to år. Nå må Harry forklare alle de dødstrossende stuntene. Åh kjære
1. Reaksjoner: Før Galtvort

Ja.. Det kan virke som jeg har veldig lite å gjøre...hehe.. Det har jeg vel egentlig også... :-S  
Forresten, jeg fikk et spørsmål om jeg hadde spurt forfatterne av historiene jeg oversetter om det var greit at jeg gjorde det.. Og bare for å rette opp i det hvis jeg ikke har sagt det før, så, JA, jeg har spurt.. Hadde ikke lagt dem ut hvis jeg ikke fikk lov... Skulle bare rette opp i det.!  
Fraskrivelse: Jeg eier ingenting.. Ikke historien, karakterene osv.. Jeg bare låner historien fra amber-chick og karakterene fra JKR..

* * *

Det hadde startet som en normal dag. Det hadde det virkelig. 

Ålreit, så for folk flest, ville det ikke ha blitt betraktet som normalt. Men for akkurat disse menneskene boende i nøyaktig dette huset, var den normal.

Du skjønner, Harry Jakob Potter og hans to verger var ikke normale. Faktisk, de var ganske langt fra normale, selv etter trollmannsstandard. Det er riktig, Harry og vergene hans var henholdsvis trollmenn.

Det som skilte dem fra andre trollmenn var det faktum at Harry Potter lot til å være den eneste overlevende fra Avada Kadavra forbannelsen og lot også til å ha beseiret fyrst Voldemort i en alder av ett år. Temmelig imponerende for en baby som så vidt kunne gå eller snakke.

Og det var ikke bare Harry Jakob Potter som særpreget denne heller merkelige husstaden. Du skjønner, hans opprinnelige verge var tilfeldigvis Sirius Svaart, den eneste mannen som noen gang hadde lyktes i å rømme fra trollmannsfengslet, Azkaban. Og også den eneste mannen til noen gang å ha blitt sendt til Azkaban når han var uskyldig på alle tiltalepunktene mot ham.

Og så kom Remus Lupus. Han var ikke riktig så unik som de andre to hvis du så bort fra det faktum at han var en varulv. På den annen side, kanskje han ikke var riktig så normal.

Begge disse mennene var også, mye til Harrys ergrelse, nokså overbeskyttende over deres protegé.

Skjønt de hadde en grunn til å være det. Bare i fjor hadde Harry blitt tvunget til å delta i tretrollmannsturneringen, én av de dødeligste konkurransene noensinne laget. Harry ble tvunget til å kjempe mot drager, vanndemoner, havfolk og, til slutt, Voldemort selv. Harry døde nesten i denne kampen.

De gode nyhetene var at knapt en uke inn i sommerferien ble Petter Pittelpytt fanget og i en rettssak som rystet trollmannsverdenen ble Sirius Svaart, beryktet massemorder, funnet uskyldig på alle tiltalepunkter mot ham og gitt vergemål for gutten-som-overlevde, Harry Jakob Potter.

Så nå, departementet ble tvunget til å innrømme at Voldemort hadde kommet tilbake under vitneutsagn fra Ormsvans og Kornelius Bloef ville få en etterforskning og mest sannsynlig få sparken. Livet var godt.

Eller det ville i alle fall vært det hvis Sirius Svaart kunne slutte å gruble over skrekken gudsønnen hans hadde sett for mindre enn en måned siden. Hans eneste trøst var at han i det minste var her for å hjelpe Harry gjennom dette. En simpel tanke som fór gjennom hodet hans mens han så kjærlig på gudsønnen hans var _I det minste skjedde det aldri noe som dette i hans to første år._

Sant?

Sirius Svaart skulle til å få en virkelighetssjekk.

* * *

Som nevnt tidligere, det hadde startet som en normal dag. De hadde stått opp og spist frokost, Harry hadde gått ut for en liten flytur (mens Sirius iakttok hver eneste bevegelse han tok som en hauk. Han var ikke overbevist om at Harry hadde kommet seg helt fra skadene han hadde fått i den tredje prøven), deretter spilte de sjakk. 

Det var etter lunsj da Remus, Sirius og Harry alle satt i stua og bare snakket om noen vilkårlige ting som gjorde denne dagen til en de aldri ville glemme.

Harry og Sirius hadde kranglet om hva det beste laget i rumpeldunk var mens Remus nå og da lyttet og leste på samme tid. Snart nok ble Remus dratt inn i den godmodige krangelen.

"Aldri i livet, Luna!" utbrøt Sirius. "Den eneste måten Haukene ville slått Tigrene er hvis Tigrenes speiders lime ble vådet!"

"Øhm, ikke helt," innskjøt Harry før Remus kunne svare. "Jeg mener, limen min ble vådet i mitt første år og jeg fanget fortsatt snoppen. Vel, jeg svelget den nesten da jeg falt av limen, men likevel," rettet han litt på.

Han så opp på hans to verger for å se dem begge stirrende på ham med slakke kjever. "Hva?" spurte han litt forvirret.

"Harry," sa Sirius sakte, "Nøyaktig hvorfor ble limen din vådet? Og… du falt av?" stemmen hans var normal, men innvendig så han for seg sin uskyldige, søte, lille gudsønn i en alder av elleve prøve å bli værende på en vådet lime. Bilde satt ikke godt hos ham. Remus så omhyggelig på Harry og undret seg over hvordan i all verden noen kunne komme nær nok til å skade valpen hans.

Harrys øyne utvidet seg da han forstod at Sirius og Remus ikke visste om hva som skjedde i løpet av førsteåret hans. Eller, ved nærmere ettertanke, det andre. Og han ville virkelig ikke fortelle dem. De ville bli enda mer beskyttende enn de var nå, hvis det i det hele tatt var mulig.

"Ingenting. Glem at jeg sa noe," sa Harry fort og bøyde hodet.

"Harry," sa Sirius med en streng tone han sjelden brydde seg med å bruke.

"Vet du, det minner meg om at Sirius og jeg virkelig vet noe om første- og andreåret ditt," sa Remus lett. "Kanskje du kunne opplyse oss?"

"God idé, Luna," sa Sirius bifallende. "Og du kan også legge til hvorfor limen din ble vådet."

Harry stønnet og skannet rommet for en fluktrute. "Øhm, vet dere, jeg tror Ronny trengte hjelp med noen lekser…" sa han svakt, han innså at det ikke kom til å funke.

"Faktisk så jeg tror Ronny aldri gjør leksene hans før i siste liten," sa Remus rolig.

"Bare fortell oss, Harry," sa Sirius i en mildere tone enn tidligere. "Det kan ikke være så ille," la han sikkert til, temmelig sikker på at det ikke ville være det. Tross alt, hva var sjansen for at Harrys liv ble truet hvert år på Galtvort.

_Du har ingen anelse,_ tenkte Harry mens han sukket og begynte urolig, "Vel, øhm, ålreit… hvor starter jeg?"

"Hvorfor går vi ikke fra når du fikk det første Galtvortbrevet ditt," sa Remus elskverdig, på en eller annen måte skjønte han at valpen hans ikke var helt klar til å avsløre hva som hadde skjedd på skolen. Han fant ut det ville være bedre å begynne med noe trygt, somdet første Galtvortbrevet hans. Av en eller annen grunn så Harry ikke så oppmuntret ut. Faktisk så fjeset hans ut til å blekne enda litt mer.

"Øhm, ålreit." sa Harry nølende.

Sirius og Remus utvekslet et engstelig blikk, av en eller annen grunn hadde de bange anelser om at dette ikke ville gå den veien de ville det skulle.

"OK, så det startet noen få dager inn i sommerferien," begynte Harry historien sin, han debatterte om nøyaktig hvor å starte, men han innså dystert at vergene hans ville huske usammenhengenheten. "Jeg gikk nedenunder og omtrent midt i frokosten kom posten. Onkel Wiktor ba meg gå og hente den, og jeg gjorde det," fortsatte Harry, han utelot det faktum at han hadde måttet dukke Dudleifs Nauthusstav.

"I hvert fall, så da jeg kom til inngangsdøra var det en regning, et brev fra tante Maggen," (Remus og Sirius vekslet et blikk når Harry nevnte 'tante' Maggen) "og et brev til meg, fra Galtvort. Jeg tok alle brevene inn på kjøkkenet og begynte å åpne mitt da –" her nølte Harry, vell vitende om at fra nå av var historien ganske trolig til å fyre opp temperamentene til vergene hans.

"Harry? Fortsett, småen," oppmuntret Sirius, fortsatt usikker på hvorfor gudsønnen hans så så ukomfortabel ut.

Harry stålsatte seg og fortsatte, han sa alt veldig fort, "Ok, så jeg startet å åpne det, men så fortalte Dudleif det til tante Petunia og onkel Wiktor og de rev brevet ut av hånda mi og bokstavlig talt slengte meg og Dudleif ut av rommet."

"Vent, så Dumlingene gav deg ikke Galtvortbrevet ditt?" utbrøt Remus.

"Hva mener du, bokstavlig talt slengte deg ut av rommet?" spurte Sirius, øynene hans lynte.

Harry krympet seg synlig, "Du vet, han kan kanskje ha plukket meg opp og kastet meg ut."

Sirius knurret og gikk over til sofaen hvor Harry satt og drog gutten inn i en klem.

"Øhm, Sirius," sa Harry, "Jeg er ok, det er nesten fire år siden."

"Jeg vet," sa Sirius uforlegent. "Uansett Harry, fortsett. Hva overbeviste dem til å gi deg Galtvortbrevet ditt?" spurte han mens han gikk mot den andre siden av sofaen.

Harry krympet seg en gang til og, han tenkte seg at denne delen var det best å få det overstått fort, og sa på ett ånderett, "Vel, så, soverommet mitt på den tiden var liksom et kott og onkel Wiktor var liksom redd og, uansett, han gav meg et soverom etter det, men brente brevet mitt."

"Soverommet ditt var et kott?" spurte Sirius i en stemme som tydelig viste at han prøvde å holde styr på sinnet sitt.

"Ja," sa Harry med liten stemme, han så ned og satt urolig.

"Et kott? Et kott?" mumlet Remus rasende. "Åh, de gompene. Få _min _valp til å sove i et kott?! Åh, bare vent til dere møter meg under fullmånen, dere foraktelige gomper!"

"Øhm, Luna," sa Harry, litt forsiktig.

"Hm, å, ikke bekymre deg Harry, jeg har det bra," sa Remus og la stille til, _men det vil ikke de ha!_ Ett blikk på hans bestevenns ansikt viste at han tenkte den nøyaktig samme tingen.

"Fortsett, småen," sa Sirius, han returnerte sin fulle oppmerksomhet til gudsønnen hans.

"Vel, onkel Wiktor ville virkelig ikke at jeg skulle gå på Galtvort og bare fortsatte å brenne alle brevene. Han spikret til og med igjen postsprekken og dørene og alt," sa Harry, han hørtes utslått ut som en måte på å ta vergene hans oppmerksomhet fra hva han faktisk sa. Det virket ikke særlig bra.

Remus mumlet noe som, "Idioter… fullmåne... min valp.." mens Sirius hadde manet fram ei notatbok og skriblet noe ned. Harry måtte undre hva reaksjonene deres til andreåret hans når han hadde blitt sultet ville bli. På en eller annen måte hadde han en følelse av at det året ikke ville gå bra.

"Uansett, til slutt ble onkel Wiktor så lei av alle brevene at vi alle dro bort fordi han trodde at hvis vi kunne 'riste dem av oss' ville de stoppe og sende brev. Dagen før bursdagen min endte vi opp på ei hytte på et skjær i sjøen en plass," sa Harry, mye roligere nå som den vanskelige delen var over. Tross alt, ingen sa han måtte nevne soveforholdene hans i hytta.

"Så, vi endte opp med å tilbringe natta der. S'klart, onkel Wiktor visste ikke hvordan man lagde et bål så det var litt kaldt på grunn av stormen, men ikke så ille," sa Harry, han vred litt på sannheten.

"Hvor sov du?" spurte Remus, vell vitende om at hvis de hadde fått Harry til å sove i et kott i ti årså var det sannsynlig at det ikke ville bli særlig mye bedre på et helt annet sted.

_Hvorfor må han være så fordømt smart?_ Bannet Harry stille. Utvendig smilte han litt og sa, "Det var ikke så ille, jeg mener jeg sov på gulvet, men jeg hadde et teppe."

"La meg få dette riktig," avbrøt Sirius med smale øyne, "Du sov på gulvet i en hytte ute på sjøen under en voldsom storm med bare ett eneste teppe?"

"Øhm, ja," mumlet Harry og så ned.

Sirius pustet høyt ut og den neste tingen Harry visste var at Sirius var foran ham og puttet et teppe rundt ham og ganske bokstavlig tullet ham inn. Harry bare stirret vantro på Sirius. Riktignok var det en ganske kald sommer men hvor hadde dette kommet fra?

"Øhm, Sirius?" sa Harry prøvende.

"Hva? Du må holde deg varm, hva om du blir forkjølet?" forsvarte Sirius seg. "Jeg nekter å la gudsønnen min være mer kald enn du allerede har måttet være." Remus nikket ettertrykkelig og viftet til og med staven sin i retning peisen for å tenne den.

"Ålreit," sa Harry sakte, han nikket på hodet mens han så mellom vergene sine.

"Ok, småen, fortsett, men fortell oss om du fryser, ok?" sa Sirius muntert og satte seg ned på sin egen sofa.

Av en eller annen grunn tvilte Harry på at han ville fryse, men han bet det i seg. "Så, nøyaktig ved midnatt dukket Gygrid opp og gav meg Galtvortbrevet mitt personlig. Han truet til og med onkel Wiktor og skremte ham så mye at han så vidt kunne snakke," la Harry til han håpet på at dette ville fraråde ytterligere forsøk på å skade slektningene hans.

"Til pass for ham," sa Remus hviskende, irritert over behandlingen av valpen hans. Sirius nikket i enighet med varulven.

"Øh, uansett, så Gygrid tente et bål og laget noe mat og alt. Å, han gav meg også en bursdagskake!" sa Harry, han husket det helt plutselig. Han smilte av minnet.

Sirius og Remus svor på å takke Gygrid for å ha brakt litt glede inn i deres protegés liv, og takke ham for å ha truet Dumling så klart!

"Så uansett, Gygrid fortalte meg om Voldemort og om hvordan mamma og pappa døde," fortsatte Harry, det fikk Remus' øyne til å smalne da han forstod at Dumlingene hadde løyet til Harry om hans foreldres død.

"Så kalte onkel Wiktor professor Humlesnurr for en 'skrullete gammel tulling', noe som gjorde Gygrid veldig sint," sa Harry, han smilte av minnet. "Så… vel Gygrid gav fetteren min, Dudleif, en grisehale."

Alle brølte av latter og Remus fikset litt på straffen sin så den ikke inkluderte fullmånen. Skjønt det betydde ikke at de ville gå ustraffet for å ha behandlet Harry sånn.

"Så, bestemte Dumling seg for å trekke seg tilbake da?" spurte Sirius, som fortsatt overvåket Harry som en hauk for det minste tegn av kuldegysninger.

"Ja, og Gygrid gav meg frakken sin for å sove under den, så tok han meg for å kjøpe sakene mine den neste dagen," sa Harry, denne gangen med sann glede.

"Vel, det var litt av en humpete start," sa Remus, litt roligere nå som Gygrid hadde tatt seg av noe av hevnen til Wiktor.

"Jepp, nå videre til Galtvortårene småen!" sa Sirius blidt, men fortsatt nysgjerrig på få å vite om den vådede limen...

Harry krympet seg litt og undret, _er det mulig for meg å få husarrest for noe som skjedde for tre år siden????_

* * *

Sånn... hehe..  
Må bare si at selv synes jeg det er veldig morsomt å lese ficcer der Harry har (en) overbeskyttende verger..  
Det har foreløpig bare kommet 3 kapitler på denne, så når jeg har lagt ut kapittel 3, så vet jeg ikke hvor lenge dere må vente på kapittel 4...

Om fønikstårer:  
Jeg har ennå ikke fått knødd meg til å bli ferdig med å oversette neste kapittel.. beklager... Er bare sinnsykt lat.. Men jeg skal iallefall klare å få ferdig del 1 av triologien før jeg drar på fotballturnering til Danmark (4.-9. juni) og ferie til Italia (11. juli - 3. august)..  
men vi begynner med eksamener snart.. På torsdag får vi vite om vi kommer opp i skriftlig eksamen (engelsk).. Håper jeg er blandt de nitti prosentene som slipper eksamen...

Neste kapittel til denne ficcen skal komme i løpet av noen dager.. jeg har oversatt alle 3 kapitlene, men jeg gidder ikke å legge ut alle samtidig...

Review...

Best Regards,

OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (som har hatt det slitsomt i det siste..)


	2. Reaksjoner: Førsteåret

Dette kapitlet skulle egentlig vært ute for lenge siden...

* * *

----------**Forrige gang på Reaksjoner**---------- 

_"Vel, det var litt av en humpete start," sa Remus, litt roligere nå som Gygrid hadde tatt seg av noe av hevnen til Wiktor._

_"Jepp, nå videre til Galtvortårene småen!" sa Sirius blidt, men fortsatt nysgjerrig på få å vite om den vådede limen..._

_Harry krympet seg litt og undret, er det mulig for meg å få husarrest for noe som skjedde for tre år siden????_

-------------**Reaksjoner: År Én**--------------

"OK, så øhm, skal jeg starte med da Gygrid og jeg dro til Diagonalmenningen?" spurte Harry med noe som lignert håpefullhet i stemmen. Ingenting veldig viktig hadde skjedd i almenningen men det ville være bedre å ligge unna de farlige sakene så lenge han kunne.

"Klart, Harry," sa Remus.

"Jeg ville ha likt å høre om det uansett. Jeg har alltid hatt lyst til å se ansiktsuttrykket ditt når du så noe magisk," sa Sirius med et vemodig smil.

Harry lo og sa, "Vel, jeg var ganske overrasket. Jeg holdt på med å se overalt og jeg kunne ikke ta øynene mine fra gnomene når vi kom til Flirgott."

"Det skal være sikkert," sa Sirius mens han så kjærlig på gudsønnen sin.

Harry rødmet litt og fortsatte, han husket at dette faktisk var et ganske omdreiende punkt i historien. "Uansett, så Gygrid hadde nøkkelen til hvelvet mitt og vi gikk ned i vognene -"

"Var du redd?" avbrøt Remus, nysgjerrig. "Jeg husker Jakob fortalte meg om hans første gang og han sa han var helt vettskremt, spesielt siden det hadde ryktes at det var drager der."

Sirius så skarpt opp ved det. Tydeligvis hadde han ikke hørt om dragene. "Harry, du så ingen drager, gjorde du?" spurte han, han prøvde og ikke la overbeskyttelsesheten få det beste av ham.

Harry så ut som om han ikke visste helt hva han skulle svare men bestemte seg for et, "Nei, jeg så ingen drager dén dagen. Skjønt Gygrid nevnte at han virkelig ønsket seg én," la han til som en ettertanke.

"Han var det samme når vi var på skolen," mimret Sirius med en latter, mye roligere etter å ha fått vite at Harry ikke hadde vært i noen fare i Flirgott. "Takk Gud han aldri fikk én."

Harry krympet seg litt da han husket en viss norsk kamrygg som ville dukke opp senere i historien. Han så ikke fram til reaksjonene til vergene hans under den delen i det hele tatt.

"Øhm, uansett, så jeg gikk til hvelvet mitt og så måtte vi gå til et annet hvelv fordi Gygrid måtte plukke opp noe for Humlesnurr," fortsatte Harry, han ville komme vekk fra det ukomfortable emnet for nå. Det vil si, ukomfortabelt for ham. De to vergene hans var helt uvitende. Harry ønsket virkelig han kunne holde det sånn.

"Hva måtte han plukke opp?" spurte Remus nysgjerrig.

"Vi fant det ikke ut før lenge etterpå," svarte Harry. "Det var hvelv 713 og et toppsikret ett også, Men alt Gygrid tok ut var en skitten liten pakke, kanskje på størrelse med en knyttneve."

"Vent, så Gygrid visste ikke hva det var?" spurte Sirius, forvirret.

"Jo, så klart han gjorde," svarte Harry, like forvirret av spørsmålet til gudfaren hans.

"Men så hvorfor sa du at 'vi' ikke fant det ut før lenge etterpå," sa Sirius.

"Å, jeg snakket om meg, Ronny og Hermine," sa Harry, nå fattet han det. "Men vi kommer til den delen senere."

"Ja, shoppeeventyrene dine er neste," sa Remus, han lente seg tilbake i stolen sin og tok en liten slurk av tekoppen ved siden av ham.

"Ikke så mye av et eventyr, når sant skal sies," tilstod Harry, _hvis jeg bare kunne si det samme om resten av året! _Fant han seg selv i å tenke. "Øhm, Vi gikk til Madame Malkins først hvor jeg møtte en annen gutt i det samme årskullet som meg."

"Ble dere venner?" spurte Remus.

"Ungen var Draco Malfang," svarte Harry i avsky mot den blonde.

"Glem det," var Remus' eneste respons.

"Vel, han sa noe om rumpeldunk og noen av husene, som jeg ikke hadde noen anelse om hva var på den tiden så klart," fortsatte Harry. "Men han minte meg så mye om Dudleif, oppførte seg som om han var bedre enn alle andre."

Sirius følte en bølge av hat mot Harrys såkalte slektninger.

"Så hva skjedde videre?" spurte Remus, han ville komme seg ut av farlig territorium. Han ville ikke la Tasselabb dra å hekse Harrys slektninger. Ikke uten ham der for å hjepe.

"Gygrid og jeg gikk for å spise iskrem og Gygrid fortalte meg litt mer om rumpeldunk og Galtvort," svare Harry. "Etter det gikk vi og fikk skolesakene mine. Å, og Gygrid gav meg Hedvig, min første ordentlige bursdagsgave," la Harry til, øynene hans lyste av glede.

"Harry," sa Remus med et hevet øyebryn, "Nøyaktig hva mener du med 'din første ordentlige bursdagsgave'?"

Harry forstod øyeblikkelig feilen sin. Hvordan kunne han komme seg ut av denne uten at resultatet ble at slektningene hans fikk alvorlige skader? "Vel, det jeg mente var at Hedvig var den første gave jeg faktisk likte."

"Hvorfor, hva slags gaver fikk du før?" spurte Sirius med et hevet øyebryn.

Harry mumlet noe usammenhengende. I det minste var den ment å være usammenhengende. Remus' forsterkede varulvsanser gjorde at han var i stand til å høre det. Han smalnet de gyldne øynene sine og sa litt kaldt, "Hva mener du med at de gav deg sokker på bursdagen din eller bare ignorerte den?"

"Hva?!" sa Sirius skarpt.

Harry skvatt litt unna og sa i en svak stemme, "Det spiller virkelig ingen rolle. Poenget er at jeg fikk Hed- mmf!" Den andre delen av setningen hans ble ubegripelig fordi Sirius hadde kommet seg opp og knuste Harry i en klem.

"Øhm, Sirius?" kom Harrys dempede stemme fra hvor hodet hans lå lunt mot Sirius' sterke brystkasse.

Sirius trakk seg tilbake, han mumlet noe om gomper og at Azkaban var for godt for dem med måten de hadde behandlet hans dyrebare gudsønn.

"Sirius?" sa Harry igjen, han fryktet for sin gudfars mentale helse.

"Ikke bekymre deg Harry, jeg er har det bra," sa Sirius med falsk munterhet. Han startet å dulle med teppet igjen, siden det hadde kommet løs mens Sirius hadde klemt (eller kvalt, avhengig av hvordan du så på det) Harry.

"Sirius, jeg har det bra," innvendte Harry etter at Sirius hadde fiklet med teppet i noen gode minutter. "Jeg fryser ikke! Hvis noe, har jeg det varmt!"

Det var virkelig feil ting å si fordi Sirius begynte med en gang å kjenne etter på pannen til Harry etter noen tegn på feber. "Ærlig talt, jeg har det bra!" halvveis ba Harry, han prøvde å få gudfaren sin til å slutte med dullingen.

"Hmpf," var Sirius' eneste respons. Det tok minst fem minutter for hundeanimagusen til å bli fornøyd med at gudsønnen hans ikke var syk og ikke ville bli kald. Sirius gikk så tilbake til sin egen sofa og noterte menalt at han skulle skjemme Harry helt bort neste 31. juli.

"Fortsett, valp, jeg tror det bare er staven din igjen," sa Remus oppmuntrende.

"Å, riktig, vi gikk til Olivanders og etter det og jeg fikk staven min. Skjønt,

Olivander friket meg helt ut," la Harry til som en ettertanke.

"Hva mener du, friket deg ut?" sa Sirius med et lavt knurr,

Harry stønnet nesten umerkelig. Han elsket å bo med Sirius og Remus mye mer enn han gjorde å bo med Dumlingene, men denne beskyttelsestingen holdt på å bli absurd! "Han var bare på en måte skummel," sa han, han himlet med øynene. "Og han var veldig merkelig da han fortalte meg at staven min er broren til Voldemorts."

Både Sirius og Remus så ut som de ikke trodde på at dette var hvorfor Harry hadde 'friket ut' men lot det gå og nikket for å få Harry til å fortsette.

"Så det var min første tur til Diagonalmenningen," Harry konkluderte den delen av historien. Nå kom de vanskelige delene.

"Så, Galtvort neste!" utbrøt Sirius blidt. Tross alt, ingenting virkelig fælt kunne ha skjedd med Humlesnurr der, sant?

"Akkurat. Så jeg ble åpenbart hos Dumlingene for resten av sommeren og de tok meg til King's Cross den første september," sa Harry.

"Det var snilt av dem," sa Remus, han hørtes ganske overrasket ut.

Harry nikket bare, han nevnte ikke at den eneste grunnen de hadde tatt ham dit var fordi de måtte dra til London uansett. Det ville bare bety at vergene hans ville gi fandenivold for hevn… det vil si mer enn allerede nå.

"Ja…" sa Harry han dabbet litt av. "Uansett, jeg hadde absolutt ingen anelse om hvordan jrg skulle komme meg på perrongen –" Der ble han avbrutt enda en gang.

"Sier du at Petunia aldri fortalte deg? For hun var der når Lilly ble sluppet av og gikk gjennom barrieren," sa Remus, øynene hans som hadde flekker av gull i seg smalnet.

"Øh, nei," sa Harry, han krympet seg litt. Uheldigvis så Tasselabb krympingen og trodde øyeblikkelig at Harry var i en slags smerte,

"Har du det bra, Hornlet," spurte han, han var over ved Harrys del av sofaen ved mindre enn et hjerteslag. Han kjente på Harrys panne med hånda og la til bekymret, "Du virker litt varm."

"Jeg har det bra," sa Harry gjennom sammenbitte tenner.

"Uansett, så jeg endte opp med å spørre Wiltersene om hjelp," sa Harry høyt, han håpet på at fortsettelsen av historien ville stoppe Sirius fra å fortsette om kulden. Han grøsset (ikke bokstavlig. Sirius ville sannsynligvis gi ham omtrent fem tepper til hvis han trodde Harry frøs) ved tanke på hva som ville skje når de fant ut det faktum at han hadde blitt sultet.

"Kjente du Wiltersene på den tiden?" spurte Remus nysgjerrig.

"Nei, jeg bare støtte på dem og jeg spurte fr. Wiltersen om hvordan én kom seg på perrongen," svarte Harry, "Hun var veldig grei med det."

"Jeg vedder på at fr. Wiltersen bare ikke kunne motstå de store, uskyldige grønne øynene og et…" bablet Sirius kjærlig i vei, og fikk gudsønnen sin til å rødme.

"Så!" sa Harry høyt og fikk Remus til å le litt og Sirius til å stoppe bablingen om nøyaktig hvor _søt_ gudsønnen hans måtte ha vært som elleveåring.

"Jeg kom meg inn på perrongen og, med noe hjelp fra Fred og Frank, fikk kofferten min inn i en kupé. Øhm, etterpå tjuvlyttet jeg på en måte på Wiltersene," fortsatte Harry, han så ned ved den siste biten.

Han trengte ikke å bekymre seg. Sirius' eneste reaksjon var, "Min lille Ukrutt!" og et stolt snufs.

_Kanskje det er reaksjonen jeg vil få når jeg kommer til den seriøse regelbrytinga seinere,_ tenkte Harry forhåningsfullt inni seg. Men, den andre delen av ham sa, _med alle de gangene du kunne ha blitt drept? Ikke sjans._

"Så, fikk du noen venner på toget?" spurte Sirius.

"Øh, ja," sa Harry og snappet ut av hans tidligere tanker. "Ronny spurte om vi kunne dele kupé og vi ende opp med å snakke haugevis og ble fort venner."

"Hadde dere masser av sjokolade og slikkepinner?" spurte Sirius liksomstrengt.

Harry lo og svarte, "Ja, Sirius, jeg hadde masser av ting fra tralla."

"Godt," sa Sirius, fornøyd.

"Hva med Hermine?" sufflerte Remus.

"Eh, vel, vi møtte henne," innrømte Harry. "Men hun oppførte seg helt som en besserwisser så Ronny og jeg likte henne virkelig ikke så mye. Ikke til og begynne med, i hvert fall."

Sirius og Remus utvekslet et vitende blikk. Det samme hadde faktisk skjedd mellom Jakob og Sirius siden de ikke hadde brydd seg med å se bak etternavnet. Det hadde endret deg når Sirius ble plassert i Griffing og da Jakob hadde stått opp for Sirius da noen Smygardinger begynte å plage ham fordi han var en 'blodsviker'.

"Så da vi kom til Galtvort – å, nei vent, jeg glemte det, Ronny nevnte også at det hadde vært et innbrudd i Flirgott," sa Harry plutselig, han hadde nettopp husket den tingen.

"Vent, var det et innbrudd i Flirgott?" spurte Sirius overrasket.

"Ja, jeg husker jeg leste om det," sa Remus, han nikket. "Når jeg tenker meg om, det var på bursdagen din, var det ikke?"

"Jo, det var det, men det fant vi ikke ut før seinere," sa Harry.

"Så, dere dro med båtene med Gygrid opp til borgen – vent, du falt ikke uti, gjorde du?" sa Sirius, den første delen skjødesløst men den andre delen i hva Harry nylig hadde dubbet 'overbeskyttende Tasselabbstemme'.

"Nei, Sirius," sa Harry og himlet med øynene.

"Godt," sa Sirius nikkende.

"Og så informerte professor McSnurp dere om husene og gav hennes vanlige tale, ikke sant?" spurte Remus.

"Ja," sa Harry. "Ronny snakket om å måtte kjempe med et troll."

Remus (uten suksess) prøvde å undertrykke en liten latter og sa, "Jakob og Sirius prøvde å gjøre den samme tingen og endte opp med å skremme alle."

"Sier den som sa vi måtte gjøre magi og fikk alle til å få nervøse sammenbrudd," parerte Sirius.

"Så jeg antar du var overrasket da du fant ut om valghatten," sa Remus, han så over på surrogatnevøen sin og ignorerte helt det bestevennen hans nettopp hadde sagt.

"Det er en underdrivelse," lo Harry. "Vel, som dere vet, både Nilus og Hermine ble sortert i Griffing og Malfang i Smygard."

Begge vergene hans nikket og Harry bet seg i leppa, undrende over hvor mye han skulle avsløre om hva valghatten hadde sagt til ham.

Etter en pause, Remus sa oppmuntrende, "Harry? Fortsett, valp. Hva sa valghatten?"

"Vel," sa Harry nølende og beit seg bekymret i leppa.

"Kom igjen, småen, Remus og jeg vil alltid høre hva du har å si," sa Sirius støttende.

"Øhm, vel hatten ville på en måte putte meg i Smygard," mumlet Harry.

Sirius og Remus utvekslet et overrasket blikk og så gikk Sirius over og knelte foran Harry så de var øye mot øye. "Hei, Hornlet, det betyr ingenting om hatten ville putte deg i Smygard. Ingenting vil noen gang få meg eller Luna fra å elske deg. Selv om du var en dødseter, vi ville fortsatt elske deg. Vi ville være forbannet på deg, men vi ville elsket deg," sa han oppriktig, han plasserte en finger under Harrys hake og brukte den til å tippe gudsønnens hake opp sånn at Harry så ham inn i øynene.

Remus kom også over og gav Harry en beroligende klem.

Harry smilte og, så, etter noen sekunder, trakk seg tilbake. Remus returnerte til én av sofaene nærmere Harry så han kunne være nær i tilfelle valpen hans trengte mer beroligelse.

Sirius, på den annen side, sto opp fra sin posisjon foran Harry og satte seg så ned ved siden av ham på sofaen med én arm rundt guttungen.

"Så, småen, du har blitt sortert! Hva skjer videre?" spurte Sirius muntert, men innvendig sverget han på å forhekse hvem som enn hadde gjort gudsønnen hans så usikker.

Harry smilte og tenkte for seg selv,

_Kanskje den beskyttende vergetingen ikke er så dum. Nei, vent, stryk det. Dødstrossende stunts er neste._

* * *

Jeg hadde ingen aning om hva jeg skulle oversette 'Pronglet' til, så jeg skreiv bare 'Hornlet'. Hvis det er noen som har noen bedre idéer så si ifra så kan jeg kanskje bruke det i stedet.

Ja.. hehe...

Grunner til at kapitlet ikke kom ut tidligere:  
1. Jeg var ganske opptatt før jeg dro til Danmark og hadde ikke tid til å gå gjennom kapitlene.  
2. Jeg var på ferie.  
3. Bestefaren min døde etter lang tid med sykdom, så jeg har hatt en ganske vanskelig tid...  
4. Jeg fikk vite at jeg skulle få være med til Cambridge allikevel fordi det var ei som hadde trukket seg. Så jeg har vært helt i hundre etter det.. Vi drar den 7. september, og jeg fikk vite det den 6. august...  
5. PC-en min fikk helt klikk.. Den bare sko seg av av seg selv helt plutselig, og noen ganger fikk jeg den ikke på i det hele tatt.. Har lastet ned anti-virus program på skolePC-en min og bruker den i stedet.. Fikk ikke 'overført' Harry Potter - mappa mi før nå nettopp..

Jeg gikk gjennom kapittel én på nytt fikset det så det ser litt bedre ut.. Håper dette kapitlet ser bra ut...

Reviewsvar:

Violin: Jeg håper det ikke gjør noe at jeg enda ikke har oversatt noe mer på Fønikstårer. Jeg har bare ikke fått fortsatt med det kapitlet som jeg aldri blir ferdig med. Men jeg skal prøve å innstallere Microsoft Word på denne PC-en. Hater WordPad.!  
Vet egentlig ikke hva mer jeg skal skrive...

Ragnhild: Jeg har fikset litt på kapittel 1, også fikset jeg litt på kapittel 2 før jeg la det ut.. hehe.. Håper det ser bedre ut...

The Artful Fox: Jeg synes det er kjempemorsomt å oversette.. Har lyst til å bli oversetter eller tolk...  
Jeg har laget meg en profil på den siden, men jeg har ikke lagt ut noe enda. Det er desverre kjempelenge siden jeg var inne på den, men jeg skal begynne å legge ut historiene 'mine' der. Kan jeg legge ut engelske historier også? jeg tenkte jeg kunne legge ut 'The Warden of Ayland' der, og jeg gidder ikke å begynne å oversette den...  
Jeg skal også fortelle FayTheLioness om den siden og få henne til å lage en profil og legge ut historier.. og venninna mi 'Luna'... hehe Da blir det folksomt der.. hehe

Ja.. Neste kapittel kommer når jeg får tid til å lese ordentlig igjennom det og orker det.. Forhåpentligvis er det snart.!  
Kap 6 kom ut på originalen igår, så selv gleder jeg meg til kapittel 7...

Takk for at dere holder ut med meg,  
OdoTheHero  
-Kathrine (som skal til Cambridge)


	3. Reaksjoner: Førsteåret del to

-Lister seg inn bakdøra-  
Hei. Long time, no see.  
Kom på nettopp at det er fem og et halvt år siden jeg oppdaterte denne, og jeg hadde tydeligvis oversatt til midten av kapittel 7. Så jeg tok en rask gjennomgang av dette kapitlet så jeg kunne legge det ut og meddele at jeg fortsatt er her. Kvaliteten på oversettelsen min var alarmerende dårlig, så jeg skal gå gjennom alt jeg har lagt ut her og fikse på det og samtidig legge ut det jeg har igjen. Dette kapitlet blir sikkert også fikset på etter hvert. Håper oversettelsesoppgavene mine er bedre enn dette, men så har jeg ikke så mye som sett på mappen dette var lagret i på over fem år...  
Uansett, her er kapittel 3.  
Fraskrivelse: Verken historien eller karakterene er mine. Link til orginalen ligger på profilen min.

* * *

-**Forrige gang på Reaksjoner-**

_"Så, småen, du har blitt sortert! Hva skjer videre?" spurte Sirius muntert, men innvendig sverget han på å forhekse hvem som enn hadde gjort gudsønnen hans så usikker._

_Harry smilte og tenkte for seg selv,_

_Kanskje den beskyttende vergetingen ikke er så dum. Nei, vent, stryk det. Dødstrossende stunts er neste._

**-Reaksjoner: Førsteåret del to- **

"Akkurat, så... hvor skal jeg starte," spurte Harry, han vred litt på seg.

Remus lo litt og sa i en litt ertende tone, "Vel, første skoledag ville være en fin plass å starte."

"Eh, akkurat," sa Harry, undrende over om det var mulig å hoppe over eliksirer. Ved nærmere ettertanke, han hadde virkelig ikke noe imot om Slur var på Ukruttenes dårlige side. Kanskje ville han få se hva de gjorde med ham.

"Harry?" sufflerte Sirius, seende på gutten som lå godt under teppene.

"Eh, akkurat," sa Harry, blunkende. "Så, ehm, ingenting virkelig interessant skjedde på den første dagen. Jeg mener, vi var sene for transfigurasjon og McSnurp tok noen poeng."

"Det var den første dagen deres!" utbrøt Sirius vantro. "De kan vel ikke straffe dere for å gå dere bort!" Harry bare trakk på skuldrene til svar.

"Fortsett valp," sa Remus.

"Så hadde vi eliksirer," sa Harry, han grøsset av tanken.

"Fryser du?" spurte Sirius øyeblikkelig, han så bekymret på gudsønnen sin.

"Nei, jeg husker bare den spesielle eliksiropplevelsen," svarte Harry uskyldsren, han tenkte at det var noen oppsider med overbeskyttende verger.

"Hvorfor?" knurret Sirius. "Hva gjorde den sleipe dusten mot deg?" Remus kastet Sirius et bebreidende blikk for å ha snakket stygt om en lærer foran Harry men hundeanimagusen bare ignorerte det.

"Vel, først kalte han meg en 'kjendis'," sa Harry i avsky, han kom på hvor mye han faktisk hatet den såkalte tittelen. "Så spurte han meg en hel haug med spørsmål som jeg absolutt ikke kunne svare på, også tok han poeng da jeg fortalte ham at Hermine kunne svarene og også fordi jeg tilfeldigvis satt ved siden av Nilus," skravlet Harry, han var helt tapt i minnet.

Sirius' øyne var smalnet og han hvisket i en rasende mumling, "Sleipe dust… fortjener… skal drepe ham… håner gudsønnen min!"

Remus' øyne hadde glimt av gull i dem og det var tydelig at han ikke var fornøyd med sin tidligere kollega, men han sa fortsatt rolig, "Fortsett, Harry."

"Ehm, etter timen gikk jeg og Ronny ned til Gygrid," sa Harry, han prøvde å huske. "Åh, nå husker jeg," sa Harry, "Det var hvor jeg fant ut at innbruddet i Flirgott var på den samme dagen som bursdagen min. Da jeg spurte Gygrid om det skiftet han tema, ikke veldig godt kan jeg legge til."

Både Remus og Sirius lo, det var sant, Gygrid var en helt forferdelig løgner. Du kunne ikke finne en mer lojal mann noen plass men finesse var definitivt ikke hans sterke side.

"Åh!" sa Harry, "Jeg glemte nesten å nevne flytimen vår!"

"Fortell, Hornlet," sa Sirius, smilende av den nonchalante holdningen gudsønnen hans for tiden viste. Dette var langt bedre enn den hjemsøkte tenåringen fra de siste få ukene, det virket som om dette var en god idé.

Som det var… for Harry. Skjønt ikke for Sirius' og Remus' hjerter.

"Vel, vi var med smygardingene," startet Harry, han himlet med øynene. Sirius gliste, han forventet litt Malfangydmykelse.

"Så, først fikk vi hele leksjonen på hvordan vi skulle holde en sopelime og bestige den ordentlig. Men så," begynte Harry setningen sin.

Sirius og Remus kastet et blikk på hverandre, undrende på om det var her den forheksede sopelimen kom inn. Sirius satt opp litt mer anspent mens han hørte omhyggelig etter på Harrys neste ord.

"Nilus ble skremt og fòr opp men sopelimen sin for tidlig," avsluttet Harry, han så litt forvirret ut da Sirius slapp ut et sukk av lettelse.

Sirius, som merket Harrys forvirrede uttrykk, sa "Ikke bekymre deg om det Hornlet, bare fortsett."

"Akkurat, uansett, så madam Hopp fortalte oss alle at hvis vi så mye som tenkte på å fly så var vi så godt som utvist mens hun tok Nilus med opp til sykestua," forklarte Harry.

"Det var en… interessant time," sa Remus, nikkende.

"Jeg er ikke ferdig ennå," sa Harry.

"Hvorfor, hva skjedde videre?" spurte Sirius nysgjerrig.

"Draco Malfang," svarte Harry enkelt.

"Så klart," sa Sirius, han himlet med øynene. "Jeg burde ha visst det. Hva gjorde han?"

"Vel, først burde jeg si at bestemoren til Nilus hadde sent ham en forglemei som en gave," forklarte Harry før han fortsatte på den egentlige historien. "Uansett, den må ha falt ut mens Nilus fløy fordi det neste vi visste var at Malfang hadde fått tak i den og kalte Nilus en idiot og masse annet."

Sirius knurret stille. Unyttige smygardsavskum.

"Vel, jeg forsvarte Nilus," fortsatte Harry, enten hørte han ikke Sirius eller så valgte han å ignorere ham.

Sirius smilte til Harry og sa kjærlig, "Du forsvarer vennene dine?"

Harry smilte før han fortsatte, "Så klart, Malfang, den dusten, bestemte seg for å gjemme den oppe i et tre eller noe så han fløy vekk med den," Harry nølte et øyeblikk her.

Remus merket pausen og sa litt møysommelig, "Fløy du etter ham?"

"eh… ja," tilstod Harry.

"Og hva gjorde Malfang," spurte Sirius rolig, han prøvde på å ikke la fantasien om hva som skjedde løpe avsted med ham.

"Vel, vi kranglet litt i lufta," svarte Harry, "men så kastet Malfang den…"

"Harry," sa Remus, det hørtes ut som om han fryktet svaret til spørsmålet han skulle til å spørre, "Du fløy ikke etter… gjorde du?"

Harry krympet seg litt og sa, "Vel, ja, jeg gjorde det. Men jeg fanget den og jeg ble ikke skadet!" la han fort til, han håpet dette ville stoppe noen leksjoner.

"Hva skjedde videre?" spurte Sirius, glad for at dette ikke var det forheksede sopelimeøyeblikket.

"Erm, vel, McSnurp dukket opp," sa Harry, han krympet seg da han husket hvordan han hadde følt seg da.

Remus plystret og sa, "Vel, jeg misunner deg ikke Harry. McSnurp er definitiv den verste når det gjelder å dele ut avstraffelser."

Harry smilte skøyeraktig og sa, "Vel, et var det jeg tenkte. Men først ba hun meg følge etter henne, hun ignorerte hva alle sa."

Sirius skulte nå, han likte McSnurp men noen ganger brydde hun seg for mye om reglene, spesielt hvis hun straffet gudsønnen hans for å hjelpe en venn. Remus, på den annen side, så tankefull ut. Harry så ikke nedfor ut av å tenke på det, faktisk virket han nesten… glad. Forhåpentligvis betydde det at McSnurp lot ham komme unna med flyvingen.

"Så hun tok meg opp til borgen og gikk først til Krengles klasse for å hente 'Quist'," fortsatte Harry.

Sirius hevet et øyebryn og skulle til å spørre hva han mente med _quist_ da Remus snakket, "Quist? Var ikke han en sjuendeklassing det året jeg underviste. Og Griffings rumpeldunkkaptein i tillegg, hvis jeg husker riktig."

"Jepp," Harry nikket. "Så hun spurte etter Quist og tok oss så til et forlatt klasserom hvor hun fortalte meg at," her stoppet Harry for å trekke pusten, "At jeg var med på rumpeldunklaget som speider!"

"Du kødder!" utbrøt Sirius, han gav Harry en stor klem. "Jeg viste du var briljant men jeg visste aldri at du ble med på laget i _første_klassen!"

"Harry, det er vidunderlig," sa Remus varmt. "Du har ingen anelse om hvor mye Sirius og faren din prøvde å få Minerva til å bryte den regelen."

"Ja, og du klarte det uten en gang å prøve," sa Sirius stolt, og bustet til håret hans.

"Jepp, det var kjempekult. Ronny var så overrasket da jeg fortalte ham, men vel, Malfang dukket opp."

"Ha, hvordan var reaksjonen hans da han fant ut at du var blitt speider," spurte Sirius, et stolt glimt var fortsatt tydelig i øynene hans. Harry tok seg selv i å håpe at det ville bli værende der for de neste delene.

"Vel, Quist ville holde det hemmelig, så vi kunne ikke fortelle ham det," begynte Harry. "Men han begynte å håne oss igjen og endte opp med å utfordre meg til en trollmannsduell i troférommet… ved midnatt."

Sirius så ut som han vaklet mellom hva han skulle tenke om dette mens Remus sa, "Troférommet? Det i andreetasjen ved siden av den forbudte korridoren?"

Sirius så skarpt opp ved dette, så mye som han ville at Harry skulle få en over på Malfang, ville han foretrekke at det skjedde på en måte der det ikke var en så stor sjanse for at Harry kunne bli skadet. "Svarte du ja?" spurte han, vel vitende om at hvis han sa ja kunne han egentlig ikke kjefte på ham ettersom han hadde gjort mye verre selv.

"Vel, nei," innrømte Harry. Sirius ansikt lyste opp inntil Harry la til, "Ronny gjorde det for meg." Sirius' uttrykk falt og han håpet bare at Harry ikke var så nær den korridoren.

"Så, hva skjedde?" spurte Remus, nesten forsiktig.

"Vel, Ronny og jeg ble oppe og gikk ned omtrent kvart på," begynte Harry denne delen av fortellingen, "Men så støtte vi på Hermine som prøvde å kjefte på oss. Hun fulgte etter oss ut portretthullet hvor vi møtte på Nilus som hadde glemt passordet. Så klart, med vår flaks hadde den trinne damen hadde gått på en kveldstur!" sa Harry ergerlig.

Remus var enig og la til, "Ja, du vil ikke tro alle de gangene vi ble tatt ute etter portforbud fordi vi ikke kunne komme oss inn i oppholdsrommet."

"Så, hva, dere måtte gå alle sammen?" spurte Sirius.

"Ja," Harry sukket. "Det verste var jo at jeg ikke hadde usynlighetskappen min enda. Eller ukruttkartet for den saks skyld. Så vi endte på en eller annen måte opp der uten å bli tatt, men så dukket ikke Malfang opp! Og vi hørte Nask rett rundt hjørnet."

"Vent, så Malfang tipset Nask?" spurte Sirius, han hørtes litt vantro ut. Da Harry nikket la han også til, "Den ungen er en skikkelig idiot. I det minste holdt Slur alltid ord. Selv om han prøvde å få oss utvist gjorde han det på litt mindre svikefulle måter."

"Det virker som om Malfang er litt for bortskjemt," la Remus til i avsky, han husket Malfang fra timene sine med smygardingene.

"Ja," sa Harry trekkende på skuldrene. "Uansett, vi bestemte oss så klart for å stikke av men så støtte vi på Gnav!"

Sirius stønnet og sa, "Småen, jeg begynner å tro du har den verste uflaksen."

"Du har ingen aning," samtykket Harry, han himlet med øynene. "Så som jeg er sikker på at dere kan gjette, Gnav fortalte Nask hvor vi var. Vi løp enda hardere da vi kom inn i en slags blindvei. Den hadde bare én dør og den var låst. Heldigvis hadde Hermine lest framover og låste den opp med en _Alohomora_formel."

Remus så urolig ut, han likte ikke hvor dette gikk. Sirius forble uvitende.

"Vel, vi hørte Gnav håne Nask og, i det eneste lykketreffet vi hadde den natta, fortalte han ikke om oss," sa Harry før han stoppet, undrende på om det var noen måte å si dette på for å få det til å virke mindre farlig.

Remus sukket av pausen. Det virket som han hadde rett tross alt. Sirius så også ut til å knytte sammen sporene i den framspringende pausen… Andreetasjen… låst dør…

"Vi snudde oss," sa Harry nølende, "Og vi så på en måte en kjempestor trehodet hund som knurret mot oss."

Harry så nølende på vergene sine og så at Sirius så bleik ut og holdt på å besvime. Remus sto det ikke mye bedre til med. Selv om han hadde forventet at det var den forbudte gangen, var det på ingen måte noe han noen gang ville ha gjettet at det var noe som _det_ som ville være der inne.

Sirius så ut til å ha tenkt omtrent det samme, for han sa vantro og også litt sint, "Hva i all verden var det Humlesnurr tenkte, plassere en… en… _ting_ som det der i en borg full av barn!"

Harry trakk på skuldrene og innså for seint at han hadde sannsynligvis fått rektoren i trøbbel. Men på den annen side, Humlesnurr var allerede i trøbbel med de to ukruttene for avgjørelsen sin om Harrys vergemål. Og, reflekterte Harry, dette ville mest sannsynlig ikke være siste gangen Humlesnurr hadde gjort noe som vergene hans ikke ville godkjenne.

Remus mumlet også, ganske så sint, "Han lot _min _valp være i samme rom som noe som kunne drepe ham?! Det senile gamle fjolset!"

Harry så litt skremt ut av omfanget av hans vergers raseri og var veldig glad for at han ikke var Humlesnurr.

"Hornlet, vær så snill og si meg at du kom deg ut derfra med en gang," sa Sirius i en stemme full av tvunget ro. Han visste at Harry så ut til å ha en 'rednings'greie og han var troende til å få alle ut og glemme av seg selv.

"Uh, Så klart," sa Harry, "Vi løp alle rett ut det sekundet vi forstod hva vi hadde sett. Løp rett til Griffingtårnet uten å se oss tilbake."

"Smart," roste Sirius, han så litt lettet ut mens han rufset til det mørke håret ved siden av seg.

"Ja, men Hermine nevnte noe annet om hunden," la Harry til.

Remus hevet et øyebryn og litt vantro, "Jeg vet hun alltid klarte å få med seg alle detaljene, men klarte hun fortsatt å gjøre det foran en massiv trehodet hund?!"

"Jepp," sa Harry, nonchalant.

"Vel, hva annet la hun merke til?" spurte Sirius, han tenkte at hvis det var enda ett sprøtt dyr så ville han personlig lede Luna til Humlesnurrs kontor under lyset av fullmånen.

"Hunden sto på en luke," sa Harry, "Ronny og jeg fant ut at det var –"

"Pakken fra hvelv 713," fullførte Remus, han så tankefull ut. For de som kjente ham var det ganske klart at Remus ikke på noen måte hadde glemt sinnet sitt mot rektoren til Galtvort.

Harry nikket. "Ronny og jeg var virkelig nysgjerrige på hva det kunne være men det forsvant fra tankene våre i løpet av frokost neste morgen."

"Var det ansiktsuttrykket til Malfang?" spurte Sirius, han håpet det. Den lille blonde idioten kunne ha fått gudsønnen hans drept!

"Vel, det også," innrømte Harry med en latter, han husket Malfangs vantro ansiktsuttrykk ganske godt. "Men hva jeg egentlig mente å si var at jeg fikk sopelimen min!"

Sirius lo og rufset til Harrys hår kjærlig, han maskerte vemodet han følte over det faktum at han ikke hadde vært den som kjøpte Harrys første sopelime.

Harry lo enda en gangl da han plutselig husket hva som hadde skjedd videre, "Den morsomste tingen var da Malfang fant ut at jeg hadde en sopelime og sladret på meg bare for å ha en lærer gratulere meg om å få 'spesialtillatelse' til å ha én!" Harry lo av minnet og de to vergene hans lo også, vitende at Malfang må ha vært absolutt rasende, spesielt siden, på en indirekte måte, det hadde vært på grunn av ham at Harry kom inn på laget.

"Så, hva nå?" spurte Remus, han kvalte latteren sin.

Harry la hodet litt på skakke mens han prøvde å sortere gjennom minnene sine fra det året, "Vel, ingenting virkelig viktig skjedde etter det før allehelgensaften. Vel, jeg hadde min første rumpeldunktrening," la han til som en ettertanke.

"Så hva skjedde på allehelgensaften?" spurte Sirius, han fryktet svaret litt. Helt siden Lilly og Jakobs død hadde han trodd at Allehelgensaften var forbannet. Det faktum at Harrys navn hadde kommet ut av ildbegeret på denne såkalte ferien hadde bare forsterket det inntrykket.

"Vel, jeg antar det startet i formeltimen den dagen," sa Harry tankefullt. "Vi lærte hvordan vi leviterer ting."

Remus nikket og sa, "Én av de mest interessante timene i formler. Selv om jeg husker Jakob og Sirius bestemte seg for å levitere fjærene sine under folks neser for å få dem til å nyse,"

"Meg?" spurte Sirius uskyldig. "Jeg tror du kanskje mister hukommelsen i din gamle alder."

"Men er ikke dere på samme alder?" spurte Harry uskyldig, han håpet på å forlenge krangelen deres så han kunne vente lenger før han måtte fortelle dem om trollet.

"Ja, men Luna har grå hår, så han er eldre," sa Sirius, som om dette var helt fornuftig.

Remus snøftet og himlet med øynene av logikken til bestekompisen sin og sa, "Vel, så mye som jeg ville elsket å krangle om hvem som er eldre, så tror jeg Harry har en historie å bli ferdig med."

_Fanken,_ tenkte Harry da begge ukruttene snudde seg tilbake mot ham.

"Så, du fortalte oss om formeltimen?" sufflerte Remus.

"Ja," sa Harry, han sukket før han fortsatte med litt motvilje, " Jeg endte opp i par med Tommy mens Ronny ble sittende igjen med Hermine."

Remus krympet seg og sa litt sarkastisk, "Det må ha endt bra."

Harry gav et lite glis og sa, "Vel, faktisk, det endte opp med Hermine gråtende på jentedoen fordi Ronny i bunn og grunn sa at hun var en besserwisser uten noen venner."

Sirius krympet seg men han sa, "Au."

"Ja," Harry nikker. "Hun endte til og med opp med ikke å gå til timene! Hun dukket ikke opp på festen heller."

"Stakkar," sa Remus sympatetisk, "Ronny må virkelig ha såret følelsene hennes."

"Fant dere henne?" spurte Sirius.

"Vel, på en måte," sa Harry sakte.

"Hva mener du 'på en måte'?" spurte Sirius forsiktig, han bare visste at han ikke ville like svaret.

Harry pustet dypt inn og lukket øynene før han åpnet dem og sa alt i en pust, "Vel, Krengle buste inn og fortalt oss at et troll hadde kommet seg inn på Galtvort. Vi ble bedt om å gå til sovesalene våre da Ronny og jeg husket at Hermine ikke visste om trollet og vi på en måte fant henne og vi alle på en måte… jaget bort trollet sammen."

Sirius og Remus satt lammet i stillhet for et øyeblikk før de forstod fult ut hva de nettopp hadde hørt.

"HARRY JAKOB POTTER!" ropte de begge i kor, de hoppet opp fra plassene sine.

Harry krympet seg og dukket hodet sitt for å forberede seg til tiraden.

"HVA I ALL VERDEN VAR DET DU TENKTE PÅ, Å GÅ I NÆRHETEN AV ET FULLVOKSENT TROLL?" bablet Sirius og tenkte på hvor nært gudsønnen hans måtte ha vært fra å bli drept.

"Vet du hvor _farlig_ det var?" spurte Remus vantro.

"Vi måtte det, ellers ville Hermine ha blitt drept," protesterte Harry, uten egentlig å se vergene sine i øynene. Han undret vagt på hvordan fru Wiltersen hadde reagert da Ronny fortalte henne om dette.

Remus ble smal i øynene og sa, "Sirius og jeg skal ta et _ord_ med Humlesnurr, vær du sikker."

Sirius nikket heftig men la også til strengt, "Selv om Humlesnurr var en komplett idiotisk dust betyr det ikke at du går og slåss med troll på egenhånd!"

Harry visste bedre enn å si at Ronny og Hermine hadde vært med ham. På en eller annen måte tenkte han at det ikke var dette Sirius ville høre.

"Du har så husarrest for det der, småen," la Sirius også til, han satte seg tilbake på sofaen.

"Men det er nesten fire år siden!" protesterte Harry.

"Bryr mæ'kke," var det eneste svaret han fikk.

* * *

Kan ikke love når neste kapittel kommer, har noe skolearbeid som jeg har utsatt litt for lenge, men jeg er "back in the game", og det er vel det viktigste.  
So long!


End file.
